


The Devil Is An Angel Too

by LadyShadowphyre



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angel!Tony, Demon!Steve, I Regret Nothing!, Inspired By Good Omens, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setevael and Atoniel have played out this bickering rivalry before. This is the first time something changed the direction of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Is An Angel Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/gifts).



> Prompt: [Steve/Tony or Steve & Tony: Devil!Tony, Angel!Steve](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11264.html?thread=27146240#t27146240) Or Angel!Tony and Devil!Steve. Others are also welcome. Gen, porn, whatever strikes or fancy.
> 
> What struck my fancy was clearly inspired by the hundreds of Good Omens Crowley/Aziraphale fics I've read over the years. I regret nothing!

**O** FT FORGOT BY MORTAL MEN, whether by accident or design, is that Satan was one of God's most beautiful angels before he Fell. Setevael and other Fallen who served the Adversary were no different, for how could one tempt mortals into sin if their appearances were as gruesome as depicted in those Franciscan texts? Agents of the Adversary were most effective when they wore their true faces, and Setevael - with his golden locks and blue eyes the colour of a summer sky, so adept at twisting his features into an expression of open earnestness that made you long to take his "innocence" - was no different. He drew in souls most easily by playing the pure and awkward virgin, and it worked incredibly well.

He knew the Angel was alternately amused and disgusted by his methods. Atoniel, with his dark colouring and wicked smirk, was the one most often mistaken for a demon in disguise. He goaded and challenged Setevael, made bets with him on who could save the most mortals from death so that they had more time to "earn their place in Heaven or Hell", and was frequently the first to remind their mortal team mates that being Good does not necessitate being _nice_.

They shouldn't have been friends, being on opposing Sides of the Great War as they were. Setevael could winnow out excuses to berate the Angel for "mistakes" and "recklessness" and even one memorable "loose morals" accusation over a trio of blonde, brunette, and redhead leaving the Tower one morning in rumpled clothes and with satiated and peaceful smiles. In return, Atoniel sniped at his counterpart for being "a stick in the mud" or "a pushover" or once "a backwards social incompetent, damn, Rogers, it's a wonder you haven't been _literally_ shot down by a woman yet!"

Neither of them expected their team mates to lock them in a cell together until they "get rid of the sexual tension and fuck already".

"It's your Tower," Setevael said, glaring at the Angel, arms crossed over his chest. "Can't you override the locks?" _Without breaking either of our covers?_

"Nope," Atoniel said, popping the 'p' sound with relish and smirking at the Demon. "This area's designed for in case anyone on the team is compromised, so only someone outside the cell can let us out." _You know that already, you moron._

"They aren't watching us, are they?" Setevael asked, a flicker of real alarm worming its way through the feigned unease. Something softened briefly in Atoniel's dark brown eyes, but the emotion - whatever it was - disappeared as quickly as it had shown itself.

"JARVIS is monitoring our biometric signatures and probably listening in, but there's no visual recording," he said, and while the tone _sounded_ casual, Setevael couldn't shake the feeling that the Angel was trying to be... _reassuring_.

"...What do you think of their suggestion?" Setevael asked at length.

"That we fuck?" Atoniel drawled, mostly to make Setevael force a blush to his human face. The Angel shrugged one shoulder. "Wouldn't be the first time I've swung that way, if you're up for it."

"What, really?" The question was out before Setevael had even thought to speak, and he inwardly cursed letting that habit linger. Atoniel was raising an eyebrow at him.

"Steve," the Angel said patiently, "you may question my practices all you like, but there is no denying that I'm very... _very_ good at it."

There were a thousand questions crowding Setevael's mind. _How would we justify this?_ _What would Upstairs think of you sleeping with a Demon?_ _Fuck that, what would **Downstairs** think of me getting seduced by a fucking Angel??_

But the answers whispered into his mind even as he thought the questions. _We've been "battling" each other for centuries; this is just one more battlefield._ _The Angel sounds like he'd claim attempting to Redeem me._ _I can always claim I'm Tempting him to Fall...._

"Tony..." he started, shifting with purposeful awkwardness, and caught the flicker of laughter in those smouldering brown eyes.

"Steve," Atoniel drawled back, smirking at him.

Setevael kissed him.

 

 **I** F THE OTHER AVENGERS EVER WONDERED, privately to themselves or to each other, why Steve had taken to calling Tony "angel" with such affection or why Tony retorted by calling Steve a "horny little devil" whenever they were about to disappear to one bedroom or another, well, no one really wanted to ask and risk getting Too Much Information. Mostly they were just glad that the vicious sniping had mellowed into snarky banter.

And if Thor happened to watch the pair with more amusement than curiosity or relief, well, that was his business.


End file.
